


Playing in the Snow

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: A snowy day at Hogwarts





	Playing in the Snow

Remus was sitting on a rock, staring ahead absentmindedly. Further away, students were ice-skating on the frozen lake or building snowmen as a subject to practice the latest spell they’d learnt on Charms. Remus was interested in neither of them. Hogwarts had been beautiful and there was something even more magical about the snow covered landscape, but Remus was occupied dreading the approaching full moon. He was always worried that he would hurt his friends or worse, end up killing someone. No matter how many times the other marauders assured him that they would never let such a thing happen, Remus couldn’t help thinking about it. Fearing it. What would happen if they were wrong? What was going to happen to him after they graduate? He couldn’t expect his friends to drop their life for his sake in every month.

All of a sudden, something big and black crashed into him and he fell back on the soft snow, with a huge dog on top of him.

“For Merlin’s sake!” Remus tried to push Sirius off, but he started jumping and barking. “Shut it! Have you lost your mind?!”

The dog looked around and a moment later his snout had been replaced by Sirius’s grinning face.

Remus rolled his eyes, hissing “You ought to be more careful.”

“C’mon, none saw me.” Sirius laughed and stole a kiss.

Remus scrambled to his feet. “That’s not the point!”

“No kissing in public!” James shouted from behind and Remus and Sirius received a rain of snowballs at their backs.

Sirius spun around, wand in hand. “Don’t look then!”

James dodged the balls, laughing. “Gotta make sure you don’t do anything inappropriate!”

“Jealous, huh?” Sirius grabbed Remus by the hand and dragged him behind a huge oak tree for cover.

James levitated a ball of snow and dumped it on their heads, yelling “Dream on!” Then he yelped and fell face down as the snow transformed into ice under his feet.

Sirius gave Remus a high-five then ran to James and ruffled his hair with snow while James kept screaming “Mercy!” Remus was laughing so hard it nearly hurt his stomach.

 “Mind helping your BF?”

Remus snapped back to reality and realized that Sirius was locked knee-deep in snow while James was hanging upside down from a tree. Chuckling, he came to the rescue.

He loved his friends and they loved him back and even if the future was dark, he was having the time of his life at Hogwarts.


End file.
